Travel, by any means, can often be an uncomfortable affair for a number of reasons. In particular, airline travel has become increasingly uncomfortable in recent years as the width of seats has shrunk and legroom has been reduced. Also, items once considered complimentary, such as blankets and head pillows, are no longer offered on many airlines. As a result, many travelers now carry a neck pillow with them during travel. These neck pillows take up extra storage space in luggage that could be used for additional travel items or they must be carried by the traveler externally, adding to the traveler's inconvenience. In view of these limitations, there exists a need for a neck pillow that can be transported easily and can serve more than a singular purpose. The present invention has been to provide such a product.